Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communications networks and, more particularly, the delivery of voice, video, and data services over such networks.
Description of the Related Art
Communication networks used to deliver voice, video, and data, may employ fiber optic transmission media. In certain implementations, referred to herein as fiber-to-the-node or fiber-to-the-neighborhood (FTTN), the access network, also sometimes referred to as the “last mile” or local loop, includes a twisted pair copper medium. In other implementations, referred to herein as fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP), the optical medium extends to the premises. Typically, the service provider's access network and the subscriber's premises network meet and terminate at a network interface device (NID) affixed to or in close proximity to the subscriber premises. Conventionally, the subscriber's premises network is a variant of an Ethernet network.